Primavera Cheats On Her Test
Primavera Cheats On Her Test And Gets Grounded is about to be created in this wiki and GoAnimate for Schools Cast * Primavera- Princess * Primavera's mom- Kimberly * Primavera's dad- Diesel * Horrid Henry- David * Moody Margaret- Emma * Sour Susan- Princess * Gorgeous Gurinder- Julie * Rude Ralph- Young Guy * Natasha- Julie * Jessica Lane- Julie * samster5677- Paul * GoPlushy- Brian * Cattie- Amy * Mrs. Christina- Amy * Taylor JoliCoeur- Salli * Haruhi Suzumiya- Kayla * ElPatron036- Steven * LazyTown&SSGFanatic Est. 2003- Samantha * Horrid Henry's Mom- Bridget * Horrid Henry's dad- Simon * Perfect Peter- Justin * Mrs. Oddbod- Bridget * Kimee- Princess * Curtis- Joey * Shaun- Steven * Karla- Amy * Jenn- Julie * Foo- Ivy * Ka-Chung- Amy * Custard- Jennifer * Jazzi- Emma * B.B. Jammies- Shy Girl * Noodle- Kendra Transcript Transcript (Part 1) (Trouble Strikes and Grounding) Mrs. Christina: Okay class, It's time for the Impossible English Grammar Test. It will measure how good can you speak English Primavera; Oh my god, I forgot to study Mrs. Christina: Oh I forgot that I am going to have a bathroom break. Good luck on your test. And remember, No cheating Primavera: Now I've got a chance! Mwahahahahaha! (looks at Horrid Henry's paper) Horrid Henry: Hey, what do you think you're doing, That's it, I'm gonna wait for Mrs. Christina to return from the comfort room. Mrs. Christina: What's all the commotion about? Horrid Henry: Primavera attempted cheating on my paper. Moody Margaret: She also attempted to steal it Sour Susan: Yeah, stole it. Mrs. Christina: Primavera! How could you be that insane during fair exams! That's it! Report to the headteacher's office right now! Mrs. Oddbod: So Primavera, what brought you here? Primavera: I cheated on Horrid Henry's test Mrs. Oddbod: (changes voice to Scary Voice) Primavera, we don't cheat on exams. That's it, Go home now! Kimberly: Primavera, I just found out that you cheated on Horrid Henry's test. Is that true? Primavera: Yes Diesel: Primavera, how dare you cheat on Horrid Henry's test. That's it you are grounded for 534753465464647464464666666666666666666666 years and we will call the visitors. Part 2 (Anger of Visitors) Kimberly: Primavera, we have visitors to see you Horrid Henry; I'm Horrid Henry, And how dare you cheat on my grammar test. And how dare you reduce my chance of getting the highest score on the test. Moody Margaret: I'm Margaret. And how could you be cheating on every fair and hard tests, Next time if you cheat, I will punch your mouth. Sour Susan: Yeah! Punch your mouth Gorgeous Gurinder: I'm Gurinder. And I'm prettier than you. And don't you even dare call me the N word. Rude Ralph: I'm Ralph and next time if you injure Gurinder or Henry, We will send you to Iraq Natasha: I'm Natasha, and you are such a douchebag. No wonder why I had a power of swearing. Jessica Lane: I'm Jessica Lane. And don't you ever think of getting near Robin Hood and his friends. samster5677: I'm samster5677, And if you tell GoAnimate about Requestly, I will spank you with a belt with fire and spikes. GoPlushy: And if you become GoAnimate's pet and a snitch about using Comedy World with Requestly and ruin or business, I am forcing you to watch Jeff the Killer attack you Cattie: I'm Cattie. And I will use my dad's belt to smack your face. Mrs.Christina: I'm Mrs. Christina and I will force you to go to summer school. Taylor JoliCouer: I'm Taylor JoliCouer, And next time you do bad stuff again, I will burn you with a candelabra. Haruhi Suzumiya: I'm Haruhi. And if you edit my works at school, You will be poured with water on on your head. Kimee: I'm Kimee. Cheating off people's tests isn't good. Curtis: I'm Curtis. I agree with Kimee. Shaun: I'm Shaun. I agree with other two. Karla: I'm Karla. I agree with other three. Jenn: I'm Jennifer. I agree with other four. ElPatron036: And if you sneak out of the house to stalk me in my house: I will spank you with a really hot and fire belt with very sharp spikes and with caterpillars on. LazyTown&SSGFanatic Est. 2003: And if you call me a crybaby, I will force you to listen to Ed Sheeran's music in the loudest speaker. Foo: I'm Foo. Ka-Chung: I'm Ka-Chung. Custard: I'm Custard. Jazzi: I'm Jazzi. B.B. Jammies: Me B.B. Jammies. Noodle: And I'm Noodle and we're the Save-Ums, we're so mad you cheated off the test. (Punishments Part 3) Horrid Henry: First punishment, You will be forced to watch educational shows for the rest of your life. Margaret: Second punishment, You will be forced to join the Secret Club Gorgeous Gurinder: Third punishment, you will be forced to listen to Ariana Grande, Taylor Swift, Cascada, Bruno Mars, Michael Jackson and other music not made by Rebecca Black. Rude Ralph: Fourth punishment, We will change your voice to Jennifer. Primavera: Nooooo! My voice is Jennifer. I don't want to speak like Custard! Change it back to Princess! Please Jazzi: We will not change your voice back, this is what you will get for cheating on Horrid Henry's test. Custard: Besides, you will stay as Jennifer's voice until you die by my chainsaw. Natasha: Fifth punishment, You will get forced to watch Jessica Lane's channel for 5 hours straight. Jessica Lane: Sixth punishment, You will be forced to watch movies such as Moana, Beauty and the Beast 2017, Robin Hood, and The Rescuers. samster5677: Seventh punishment, Next time you change your voice back, I will call Fred so he can concuss you. GoPlushy; Eighth punishment, You will be spanked Primavera: Ouch! (20x) Cattie: Ninth punishment, you will be forced to play with Barbie dolls Taylor JoliCouer: Tenth punishment, You will watch Taylor's Series Saga Haruhi: Eleventh punishment, You will watch my show. Kimee: Twelfth punishment, watch our show. ElPatron036: Thirteenth punishment: You will watch Thomas and friends in Dutch and English LazyTown&SSGFanatic Est. 2003: Fourteenth punishment, you will be forced to play Tomodachi Life. Jazzi: Fiveteenth punishment, watch my show for the rest of your life. = Finale Kimberly: We would normally say go to your room now. But we would say witness the media the visitors forced you to. Primavera: (cries like Elizabat from The Save-Ums) Category:Grounded Videos